


Orodruin

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [20]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Orodruin

"I'm glad you're with me, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things." That's what he said to me up there on the mountain of fire.

He thought we were done for. And I nearly gave up hope. But in the end I couldn't let go. I couldn't stop hoping. Like the fire from the mountain, the fire in me that longed to see him brought home, safe and sound, would not be quenched. My need to follow him to the Shire, and see him there, sheltered and protected, could not be seared away by the fires of Orodruin.


End file.
